


What Katie Said

by lancemcmeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Feels, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galaxy Garrison, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pidge doesn't think about what she's saying, Songfic, klangst, some of these come later in the series, those are all the tags i can think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcmeme/pseuds/lancemcmeme
Summary: “Well, you know. Lance McClain.” Keith only gestured at her, confused. “Lance, dreamboat-most-popular-sophomore-all-star-athlete-magna-cum-laude McClain. Keith. The guy is fucking perfect.”“Yeah, no, I’m definitely aware of all that.” If she was trying to make a point, Keith definitely wasn’t getting it.“I’m just saying,” she spoke with a mouth full of cereal and pointed her spoon at Keith, “The guys got standards, man. I’m just surprised he’s slumming it with you.”





	What Katie Said

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Preemptively, I want to warn you guys to brace yourselves. This is likely to be loaded with klangst, but is a fic I couldn't get off of my mind. It actually came into place when I was working on this Klance FST (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842129/chapters/31835355). If you're familiar with it, you might remember I mentioned that I wanted to write a fic inspired by The Matches's single "What Katie Said" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAS8MpRhG-4). While the entirety of the song isn't going to be relatable to Klance, I really think the song really hits a lot of the issues Keith *would* have internally while dating Lance.
> 
> I kind of needed this mental break while reading my smut fic ("Midnight Snaps," if you're interested). Something about writing smut makes me feel like I'm not challenging my writing. I LOVED writing this chapter and I'm hoping to push out more. I have a plan, but releases may come slow because I'll be preoccupied.
> 
> Major holla at my friend Jesse for once again Beta-ing this, even though I told them that they didn't have to.

“What time is it,” Lance asked, hanging upside down off of his friend’s couch. He had a book in one hand and cheetos in the other. Keith had to forcibly pry his eyes from the small sliver of his boyfriend’s stomach that was slipping out of his shirt to look at his watch.

“It’s almost one, babe.” Keith knew what that meant. He reluctantly got out of his comfortable spot on the couch, knowing exactly what was about to come next.

“Shit,” Lance shouted as he completely slid off the couch, head first. When he stood up he couldn’t help but rub his neck. “I’ve gotta go.”

“Laaaaannnce,” a plea came from his other half. “Stay just a little bit longer.”

“Sweetheart, you know I can’t.” The Cuban bent to kiss him on the cheek and began to pack his books into his bag. “I’ve got an exam in a few hours and I need time to print out my thesis in the morning.”

“But Katie has the same class as you and she’s totally fine!” The raven haired boy pointed towards the third member of their party: a short girl with the roundest glasses they could possibly make, the bowl of cheetos wrapped around her pretzeled legs.

“That’s different, babe. Pidge just woke up like an hour ago! She’s like some kind of weird night gremlin or something.” He turned over to his friend. “No offense, Pidge. You’re more of a Gizmo than a Spike, obviously.”

“None taken,” she said as she pulled up her glasses. “I consider that to be of the highest compliments! I bid you a good night, Sir Lancelot.”

“And a fare thee well, Lord Holt,” Lance giggled as he bowed to show his respects to Pidge. He swung his backpack around his shoulder and grabbed Keith’s hands, dragging him over to the door. “I’ll see you after classes, right?” He pushed some bangs behind Keith’s ear and kissed his temple.

“Of course. Same as usual.” Even though they had been dating for a while, small gestures like that still made the Korean boy blush softly. “And good luck on your test tomorrow.”

“I don’t need luck; I’m flawless,” he smirked. Keith tugged him in closer.

“And that’s exactly why I’m dating you, you goob.” He gave his boyfriend a parting kiss.

“I love you, mullet.”

“Yeah, yeah. Me too.”

“Keiiiiith,” the taller boy pleaded.

“Alright. Okay. I love you too, Sharp Shooter. Now get going before this gets even harder”

“Keith, I already told you I have to go. Don’t try to keep me here by putting sex on the table!” Keith immediately pushed Lance out the door in reaction.

“Go home now.”

“Goodnight beautiful!” Keith slammed the door, shut but leaned against it, still with a smile on his face. Was it just him or did the air suddenly get thicker?

“Goddamn,” Pidge sighed, getting up from her chair to walk over the kitchen. “Lance McClain, huh? I mean, you guys had been flirting for so long I didn’t actually think it was ever going to happen.” She began to pour fruit loops into a bowl. That girl definitely needed to figure out a proper meal regimen.

“Honestly, it still feels like a dream.”

“Yeah, I don’t really blame you. I’m still shocked about it.” Keith cocked his eyebrow and turned to face her.

“What exactly does that mean?”

“Well, you know. Lance McClain.” Keith only gestured at her, confused. “Lance, dreamboat-most-popular-sophomore-all-star-athlete-magna-cum-laude McClain. Keith. The guy is fucking perfect.”

“Yeah, no, I’m definitely _aware_ of all that.” If she was trying to make a point, Keith definitely wasn’t getting it.

“I’m just saying,” she spoke with a mouth full of cereal and pointed her spoon at Keith, “The guys got standards, man. I’m just surprised he’s slumming it with you.”

“What do you mean ‘slumming it,’” he asked, trying real hard not to get angry.

“I mean, like, it’s not like you’re the kind of guy that fits his bill,” she shrugged. “Sure, you’re good looking and really sweet, but Keith, you’re a dropout.”

“I took the year off,” Keith offered.

“Keith, I’ve known you for a long time now. Hell, we’re living together. You’re not going back to school.”

“I could.”

“You won’t.”

“And somehow that makes me the wrong kind of person for Lance to date?”

“No, Keith, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just trying to-”

“Whatever Katie. I’m going to bed now. Although I don’t see why, since a dirtbag dropout like me has nothing to wake up to.” He slammed his bedroom door shut before he could hear her retort and reluctantly crawled into bed. What the hell was she trying to say?

\-------

It was Tuesday. Tuesdays meant that Lance would come to the coffee shop after classes just as Keith was finishing his shift.

“I’ll have caramel macchiato,” the Cuban boy ordered.

“Can I get a name for that order?”

“Yeah, it’s ‘Man of My Dreams,’ but you can call me Lance for short,” Lance cooed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I have a boyfriend, you know,” the barista exclaimed.

“Yeah, I know,” Lance laughed. “I’m him.”

“Sorry, gotta add some drama into this shift, you know,” Keith laughed as he punched in a free drink for Lance. “I’m almost done babe, so you can sit in the usual spot.”

“Sure thing.” The taller man took his drink and sat down in their usual booth, patiently waiting for his boyfriend’s shift to be over.

“So,” Keith breathed as he slid into the booth across from him a few minutes later. They both instinctively locked hands. “I have something to talk to you about.”

“Keith Kogane,” Lance gasped, “Are you finally ready to give me your virginity!” Keith chuckled.

“Not exactly.” He began to rub the back of his head nervously. “I’m actually going to be going away for a while.”

“A vacation?”

“No.”

“Did you fuck up your parole?”

“What? No, I’ve never been to jail!”

“Everything alright at home?”

“Whatever’s left of it is fine.”

“So like…” Lance shifted in his seat, “what exactly do you mean then?”

“I found this pilot school out west. They accepted my application, as long as I leave before the semester starts next week.” Keith replied.

“Keith! Hun, that’s awesome!” Lance leaned over and kissed him. “I’m so glad you’re going back to school. And for something you actually want too.” He kissed his cheek this time. “The distance shouldn’t be a problem, either. I mean, sure it will be hard, but internet is a fabulous thing. And we can visit each other during breaks and…”

“Lance,” Keith interrupted, nervously. He took a big breath. “This isn’t like any other school. It’s, It’s kind of like military. Only more stern.”

“What does that mean?”

“No breaks. If I want to complete the course, I have to be willing to do it in a year straight.”

“Ok, so we won’t be able to see each other in person for a year. That’s...less than pleasant, but still doable.” Lance offered a nervous smile.

“And no internet.”

“Excuse me?”

“They...they want to keep everything super private and something about us not getting distracted. The only outside communication we’ll be getting is pre-screened mail once a month.”

“No.”

“Lance, this isn’t an opportunity I can take up any time.”

“I can’t do this.”

“Lance, babe. I need to do this.”

“Don’t ‘Lance, babe’ me after dropping that kind of bomb on me, Kogane.” Lance got up from his chair, forgetting his macchiato on the table. “You can’t just act like this is no big deal. I can’t- we won’t survive this.” He grabbed his things and stormed out of the cafe. Keith sat at the booth, absorbing all the stares he received, twiddling his fingers.

\-------

“Is Lance coming?” Pidge asked as she threw one of Keith’s bags in the trunk of his car.

“No,” Keith sighed. “He hasn’t been answering any of my messages or calls. I really don’t think he’s going to come.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Keith,” She sobbed. “I didn’t mean for any of this.”

“It’s alright, Pidge. I know you didn’t mean it.” He patted her head. “It’s just something I was going to have to do eventually anyway. Might as well rip the bandaid off instead of picking at the scab.”

“I’ll miss you, Edgelord.”

“And I’ll miss you, Troll,” Keith laughed, “but at least you can live with Matt again now. Will you write to me?”

“Every month,” she perked up. “I’ll make sure you know what’s going on with Lance…”

“Please don’t,” he interrupted. “It’s gonna hurt too much.”

“Alright,” Pidge sighed. “Goodbye Keith.”

“Bye Katie.” Keith waved as he got into his car. “I’ll see you in 367 days.” He drove away, too scared of what he’d do if he looked back.

\-------

“He really left, didn’t he?” Lance walked up to Pidge still sitting on the curbside of her apartment.

“Yeah. He really did.” She offered him a comforting smile. “I can call him to come back, if you wanted to say goodbye? He’s probably just on the other side of town by now.”

“I think, Pidge,” he sighed, “I think if it were meant to be, I would have been able to make it in time.” He looked disappointingly at the broken chain on his bicycle. “Yeah. I would have been here in time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love getting comments. They let me know how to better meet what you guys want. Also I love just making fun of the things the characters do in my fic?


End file.
